


The snow guy and the little monkey

by frida_rush



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Child Abuse, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Teen Angst
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frida_rush/pseuds/frida_rush
Summary: COMPLETAFrieza x Vegeta scritta per il gruppo fb "we are out for prompts"Dal testo: "-Ehi, ci hanno dato dentro con te, eh?- ridacchiò il bambino dai capelli neri, mandandolo in bestia.-Ti hanno usato come sacco da boxe o li hai fatti arrabbiare?- andò avanti lui e il ragazzo gli diede un colpo sulla fronte con l’indice bianco e affusolato.-Dimmi, non hai una casa in cui tornare, moccioso? Sono sicuro che i tuoi genitori si staranno preoccupando per te. Un così bel bambino che se ne va in giro tutto solo a soccorrere la gente…-Il piccolo si poggiò contro il muro e lo guardò dritto negli occhi.-E tu? Non hai una casa in cui tornare?-"
Relationships: Cabba/Caulifla (Dragon Ball), Cabba/Kale (Dragon Ball), Caulifla/Kale (Dragon Ball), Frieza & Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt: Grumo di sangue – ferita infetta 

Il ragazzo tossì per l’ennesima volta sputando un grumo di sangue sul pavimento lurido, gocce vermiglio sporcarono la sua felpa bianca ormai sporca e rovinata, che si confondeva con la sua pelle innaturalmente candida.  
Inspirò dal naso da cui colava un filo di sangue e si lasciò andare ad un verso di rabbia.  
-Non dovresti andare da un medico?-   
Una vocina ferma ma allo stesso tempo timorosa gli giunse alle orecchie e il ragazzo si voltò verso l’angolo del vicolo in cui si era rifugiato, osservando la silhouette del bambino che, finalmente, era tornato con in mano del disinfettante, delle garze e dei cerotti. Ne osservò i grandi occhi neri come i capelli, folti e arruffati. Non gli era sembrato normale che un bambino così piccolo, sette anni circa, almeno gli sembrava, non si sorprendesse o non mostrasse segni di spavento nel vedere un ragazzo accasciato sul pavimento in un vicolo di una parte benvoluta della città, con il volto praticamente tumefatto.   
Non era normale. Sembrava che fosse abituato ad uno spettacolo simile, ma gli aveva dato dei soldi e gli aveva praticamente ordinato di andare a comprargli l’occorrente medico per fare in modo di non avere una ferita infetta.   
Era tornato, finalmente avrebbe potuto per lo meno disinfettante i suo tagli. All’occhio nero avrebbe pensato in seguito.   
Gli strappò dalle mani la busta con le croci verdi della farmacia e tirò fuori il disinfettante.   
-Fatti gli affari tuoi, scimmietta- gli disse mentre lo guardava ciondolarsi con aria annoiata davanti a lui.  
Il ragazzo dalla pelle bianca si passò una mano tra i capelli, anch’essi bianchissimi e iniziò a curare le proprie ferite, sibilando tra i denti, ogni tanto, e trattenendo smorfie di dolore, applicando un cerotto sul naso piccolo e delicato e un altro sulla guancia, stando bene attento a pulire bene il grande taglio che gli squarciava il viso.   
-Ehi, ci hanno dato dentro con te, eh?- ridacchiò il bambino dai capelli neri, mandandolo in bestia.  
-Ti hanno usato come sacco da boxe o li hai fatti arrabbiare?- andò avanti lui e il ragazzo gli diede un colpo sulla fronte con l’indice bianco e affusolato.  
-Dimmi, non hai una casa in cui tornare, moccioso? Sono sicuro che i tuoi genitori si staranno preoccupando per te. Un così bel bambino che se ne va in giro tutto solo a soccorrere la gente…-   
Il piccolo si poggiò contro il muro e lo guardò dritto negli occhi.   
-E tu? Non hai una casa in cui tornare?-   
Il ragazzo albino si bloccò a quelle parole, ma non lo diede a vedere. Si alzò, invece, con un sospiro pesante e si poggiò anch’egli contro il muro, nascondendo le mani dalle unghie accuratamente smaltate di nero nelle tasche della felpa.   
-Non proprio- mormorò e il bambino emise un verso di eccitazione.   
-Ho capito! Sei un senzatetto!- esclamò e l’altro sbuffò.  
-Ma quale senzatetto…-  
“Sarebbe sicuramente meglio esserlo, al momento”  
Trascorsero pochi minuti in silenzio finché alle orecchie del ragazzo in bianco non giunse un suono simile ad un gorgoglio e guardò in basso, verso il bimbo che sembrò arrossire.  
-Ah… è il mio stomaco-   
Il ragazzo non capì. Era da poco passata l’ora di pranzo… possibile che quel moccioso fosse a stomaco vuoto?  
Si morse il labbro, sentendo in bocca ancora il sapore ferroso del sangue.  
Guardò ancora il bambinetto e abbozzò un sorriso.   
-Pranziamo insieme, scimmietta?- disse semplicemente, staccandosi dal muro e muovendo due passi verso l’uscita del vicolo.  
-Smettila di chiamarmi scimmietta!- sbottò l’altro correndogli incontro -Ho un nome, mi chiamo Vegeta!- continuò gonfiando le guance e incattivendo lo sguardo, cosa che fece ridere il ragazzo.  
-Come dici tu- lo liquidò con un veloce gesto della mano -Tu chiamami Frieza. Vieni con me, permettimi di sdebitarmi offrendoti un buon pranzo-   
Vegeta lo guardò di soppiatto e poi fece un ghigno quasi disinteressato.  
-Se proprio insisti- disse andandogli vicino e camminando accanto a lui.  
Frieza lo guardò ancora, nella sua testa non smetteva di pensare al fatto che quel soprannome che gli aveva affibbiato gli calzasse a pennello. Piccolo, curioso, agile e fastidioso, proprio come una scimmietta.  
“Poco male, le scimmie non mi dispiacciono"   
Si alzò il cappuccio della felpa sopra la testa e camminò accanto al bimbo per le strade della città.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: pranzo insieme 

-Ecco a te- la cameriera posò un altro piatto, stavolta pieno di patatine, di fronte a Vegeta a cui si illuminarono gli occhi.   
Frieza si morse l’interno della gguancia continuò a guardarlo mentre divorava tutto il cibo che aveva davanti come se non mangiasse da settimane. Si ripeté che non era normale un comportamento del genere. Probabilmente anche quel bambino aveva i suoi problemi in famiglia.   
Vegeta si soffermò a ricambiare il suo sguardo gelido e ingoiò il boccone.  
-Lo sai- iniziò a parlare, scostandosi la frangetta scura dalla fronte spaziosa -Sei davvero carino-   
Frieza si bloccò con la forchetta a mezz’aria e la bocca semiaperta, per poi rivolgergli uno sguardo ammiccante.  
-Mi conosci appena e già mi fai la corte, scimmietta? Non sono un po’ troppo grande per te?-  
Vegeta scosse la testa e prese un sorso di Coca cola dal suo bicchiere.  
-Ma che hai capito! Mica intendevo in quel senso io. È solo che non avevo mai visto un ragazzo così bianco. Hai una qualche malattia?-   
Frieza arricciò il naso e lo squadrò: quella schiettezza e quella sfrontatezza gli piacevano, anche perché quel bambinetto dagli occhi curiosi ma che mostravano sempre uno scudo lo incuriosiva.   
-Si chiama albinismo- spiegò il ragazzo, mettendo in bocca un pezzo di frittella, unica cosa che aveva davanti a sé -Mi fa avere questo aspetto bianco e quasi trasparente, ma non è propriamente una malattia-  
“Un aspetto trasparente come quello di un fantasma”  
Vegeta lo guardò incuriosito e addentò il suo panino, masticando soddisfatto e dondolando le gambe sotto il bancone.   
-Sei come un ragazzo di neve-  
Frieza alzò un sopracciglio in risposta, sorpreso da quel soprannome. Guardò le frittelle che aveva nel piatto davanti a sé e poi alzò gli occhi verso Vegeta, osservandolo mangiare con la foga di un leone. La musica della televisione sintonizzata su un canale che trasmetteva pop risuonava nel localino, insieme ad un brusio di fondo, provocato dai pochi clienti presenti ai vari tavoli.  
Fece schioccare la lingua sul palato e abbassò la forchetta.  
-Senti scimmietta… ma a casa non ti danno da mangiare? Sembri morto di fame- aveva capito che con lui non serviva essere delicati con le parole, quello non era un bambino normale e poteva essere schietto come lo era stato lui.  
Vegeta alzò le spalle ed evitò di guardarlo. Prese un altro sorso della sua bibita fresca.  
-Papà… non mi presta molta attenzione- Frieza si accorse che questa volta aveva esitato nel parlare, cosa che non era accaduta dal momento in cui si erano incontrati.  
Il ragazzo sospirò pesantemente e si morse un labbro, sbattendo il piede sul pavimento. Aveva immaginato una risposta del genere, ma sentirla pronunciare da un bambino così piccolo gli lasciò una strana sensazione addosso.   
“Pensa che il mio me ne presta fin troppa… e così anche i miei fratelli”  
Frieza avrebbe tanto voluto dirlo, ma si trattenne.   
Scostò il piatto con ancora la metà delle frittelle, avvertendo una fastidiosa nausea.  
-Ehi, ragazzo di neve- si sentì chiamare e i suoi occhi dai riflessi scarlatti si alzarono verso Vegeta che, con il viso rosso, lo guardava di soppiatto.  
-Io ho ancora fame-   
Frieza abbozzò un sorriso e alzò la mano bianca e delicata per chiamare la cameriera.


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt: punti di sutura 

Frieza scese dal bus barcollando e stringendosi nell’impermeabile bianco e largo. Alzò la testa verso il cielo grigio e coperto di nuvoloni che minacciavano pioggia. Ne sentì l’odore nell’aria, inspirò a pieni polmoni sibilò a denti stretti quando sentì tirare la pelle della fronte e le orecchie fischiare. Doveva avere un taglio bello grosso sopra l’occhio per fargli male in quel modo. Tentò di ignorare la terribile emicrania che lo stava facendo impazzire e si rifugiò sotto un balcone, sentendo poche gocce bagnargli i capelli candidi.  
Sbuffò socchiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi andare contro la parete dell’edificio, sedendosi su un gradino e coprendosi come meglio poteva. La testa gli girava, ma l’odore della pioggia lo fece sentire decisamente meglio.  
-Ragazzo di neve?- una vocina rotta ma familiare e riconoscibile sotto la pioggia gli giunse alle orecchie. Sollevò il capo per ritrovarsi davanti il piccolo Vegeta, con in mano un ombrello che faticava a reggere e solo un giubbottino leggero addosso. Guardò il cielo grigio e scuro e poi di nuovo Vegeta, con aria austera.  
-Ma lo sai che ore sono?- gli domandò -Che ci fai in giro a quest’ora?-  
Vegeta si rabbuiò e gli si avvicinò, mordendosi il dito.  
-Potrei chiederti la stessa cosa… non sei un po’ troppo lontano dal tuo quartiere?-  
Frieza roteò gli occhi.  
-Questi sono affari miei! Piuttosto vieni qui, altrimenti ti bagnerai tutto-  
Sembrava che il bimbo non aspettasse altro che quell’invito, corse a sedersi accanto al giovane, chiudendo l’ombrello e scrollandosi l’acqua di dosso. Frieza gli fece spazio sullo scalino e lo guardò.  
Era sicuro che fossero passate circa tre settimane da quando si erano incontrati la prima volta e fu piacevolmente sorpreso nel constatare che Vegeta non lo aveva dimenticato. Tra l’altro aveva conservato quel ridicolo soprannome.  
Gli sorrise, sentendo una brutta fitta alla testa, ma non lo diede a vedere.  
-Che cosa è successo, scimmietta? Non hai una bella cera-  
Vegeta non rispose, si limitò ad accoccolarsi di più a lui, tirandosi al petto le gambe, i calzini e le scarpette da ginnastica ormai fradici, così come i suoi capelli che gli rimasero attaccati in fronte. Rimase a guardare le gocce di pioggia che cadevano sulla strada, grosse, impetuose e violente.  
Frieza lo sentì piano piano iniziare a tremare e a scuotersi, poi lo sentì chiaramente singhiozzare.  
“Per favore, non metterti a piangere”  
Vegeta tirò su con il naso e calde lacrime gli salvarono il visino abbronzato.  
-Quando beve tr… troppo mi… mi… mi fa paura…-  
Friez lo guardò comprensivo e tirò fuori un fazzoletto dalla tasca, porgendoglielo. Vegeta lo afferrò e si soffiò il naso, continuando a girarselo tra le dita una volta finito. Singhiozzò ancora un po’, guardandosi i piedi.  
-Gli adulti a volte sono proprio degli stronzi-  
Sussurrò Frieza, attirando su di sé l’attenzione di Vegeta, il quale strabuzzò gli occhi.  
-Sanguini- disse semplicemente, alzandosi in piedi, mentre un lampo illuminava il viso già pallido e scarno di Frieza, su cui colava un rivolo di sangue scarlatto.  
Un tuono di abbatté in lontananza, risuonando nelle loro orecchie, mentre il piccolo esaminava la fronte del più grande.  
-Serviranno sicuramente dei punti di sutura- mormorò più a se stesso che all’altro.  
I loro occhi si incontrarono per qualche secondo, Vegeta si alzò sulle punte e leccò la ferita di Frieza, che rimase impassibile di fronte a quel gesto.  
Si concentrò sulla lingua di Vegeta che gli leccava via il sangue, come se volesse portargli via tutti i sentimenti negativi, come se quel semplice gesto potesse cancellare tutti i loro problemi.  
Frieza allungò una mano verso il bambino, volendolo accarezzare impulsivamente ma si bloccò, non volendo interrompere quel contatto che gli sembrava molto più naturale di tanti altri che aveva avuto in quel periodo.  
Un bambino semi sconosciuto che gli leccava una ferita sembrava che stesse cancellando tutti i suoi sentimenti negativi.


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt: un muretto scrostato 

Vegeta camminava sulle punte dei piedi tenendo le braccia larghe per mantenere l’equilibrio. Camminò sul muretto scrostato a cui Frieza era appoggiato e quando lo raggiunse si sedette accanto a lui.  
-È la prima volta che ti vedo senza che la tua faccia sanguini-   
Frieza arricciò il naso senza distogliere lo sguardo dal campo verde di fronte a sé, dove due squadre di ragazzi si sfidavano a calcio, il pallone che rimbalzava da un giocatore all’altro.   
-Che acuto osservatore che sei- gli disse pochi secondi dopo, senza notare che Vegeta si era seduto accanto a lui e lo osservava con insistenza e ammirazione.   
“Ogni volta che mi viene a trovare è ferito. La sua pelle mi ricorda troppo la neve ed è affascinante guardarla sporcarsi di rosso, come un paesaggio d’inverno costellato di bacche"  
La manina di Vegeta si allungò in maniera istintiva per avvicinarsi al volto del giovane, ma non si aspettò la reazione di quest’ultimo, il quale afferrò la mano del bambino stringendola con forza, con uno scatto.  
-Ahia!- esclamò il piccolo e Frieza si riscosse, lasciandolo andare immediatamente.   
-Non volevo farti male- mormorò semplicemente, mentre Vegeta si massaggiava il palmo.  
“Pugni e schiaffi mi hanno fatto sviluppare dei riflessi fuori dal comune… sono sempre teso come una corda di violino"  
-Non volevo picchiarti, volevo solo toccarti la pelle- confessò il bambino facendolo sbuffare.  
-La prossima volta chiedimelo e basta-   
L’albino si chinò su un lato, avvicinando la testa al piccolo, lasciando che lo accarezzasse sulle guance e sui capelli con le manine. Sorrise quasi istintivamente.   
“Curioso e invadente come una scimmietta”


	5. Chapter 5

Prompt: ascoltava sempre la musica 

Il bambino fece girare la chiave nella serratura della portando casa facendo bene attenzione a non farla cigolare. Lentamente la aprì e sbirciò dell’oscuro soggiorno, illuminato solo dalla luce della televisione sintonizzata su un canale che trasmetteva musica, fu allora che capì che non avrebbe trovato sveglio suo padre. Ascoltava sempre la musica quando beveva.  
Una birra, poi un’altra e un’altra ancora e alla fine si ritrovava addormentato sulla poltrona con un mucchio di bottiglie vuote sul pavimento, a russare insistentemente fino al mattino.   
Vegeta si chiuse la porta alle spalle e pensò che forse sarebbe stato il caso di scappare nel suo letto prima che il suo vecchio si svegliasse. Non aveva nemmeno bisogno di cenare, ci aveva pensato Frieza a riempirgli la pancia, viziandolo come al solito, come faceva da quando si erano incontrati la prima volta.   
Dove prendeva tutti quei soldi un ragazzo di soli diciassette anni? Frieza gli aveva spiegato di ricevere soldi da dei donatori su internet ma non si era sbilanciato oltre, limitandosi a dirgli che il suo era un lavoro particolare. Forse sarebbe stato anche il caso di sdebitarsi con lui.  
La musica continuava ad andare avanti in televisione e suo padre emise un grugnito nel sonno.  
Il piccolo scivolò verso l’appendiabiti e frugò nella tasca del cappotto del padre, estraendo il portafogli e afferrando qualche banconota.  
“Non se ne accorgerà mai. È sempre troppo ubriaco anche per accorgersi le cose più piccole”   
Rimise tutto a posto minuziosamente e si chiuse nella sua stanzetta.  
Si sentiva patetico al pensiero di rifugiarsi tra le braccia di un ragazzo più grande piuttosto che tra quelle di suo padre, l’uomo che avrebbe dovuto crescerlo e proteggerlo. Eppure Frieza, anche se sembrava così fisicamente fragile, con la sua pelle bianca come la neve sempre macchiata di sangue, gli dava un gran senso di sicurezza. Suo padre era sempre stato così, da quello che ricordava. Sempre distratto, poco attento alle esigenze di un bambino come lui, poco attento al suo stesso figlio. Chissà se un giorno si sarebbe accorto della sua esistenza e chissà se Vegeta stesso sarebbe stato in grado di perdonarlo per questo suo comportamento.  
Si spostò la frangetta dagli occhi e si spogliò infilandosi sotto le coperte, pensando a come ripagare il suo debito con il ragazzo di neve.


	6. Chapter 6

Prompt: quella torta è un capolavoro 

Frieza mise in bocca un altro pezzo di pan di Spagna intinto nella crema e ne gustò il sapore dolce e intenso.   
-Non è la torta più bella del mondo ma vedo che la stai apprezzando- esclamò fiero Vegeta, gonfiando il petto e osservando il ragazzo mangiare io dolce che aveva preparato appositamente per lui. Non era stato difficile capire che a Frieza piacevano i sapori dolci e delicati, si era messo davvero d’impegno per preparare quella torta, ma non gli sembrava che il suo aspetto fosse dei migliori, con la crema spalmata male e le decorazioni ormai distrutte.  
Guardò l’amico e notò altri lividi sul suo volto candido, che prima non aveva notato.   
“Se solo fossi più forte e più grande potrei prendere a calci la persona che ti combina in questo modo"  
Frieza si tolse una goccia di panna dall’angolo della bocca con il dito e se lo leccò.  
-Ti sbagli scimmietta- lo contraddisse -Questa torta è un capolavoro-


	7. Chapter 7

Prompt: perdere un arto

-Che vuol dire che te ne vai?- mormorò Vegeta afferrando la manica della felpa di Frieza, strattonandolo con la forza che un bambino può avere.   
L’altro rimaneva in silenzio, senza guardarlo, con un’odiosa espressione impassibile dipinta sul volto bianco costellato di tagli e lividi.  
Il bambino lo strattonò ancora una volta.  
-Che vuol dire che te ne vai?- ripeté alzando il tono della voce.  
Riuscì a farsi guardare in faccia, dritto negli occhi neri e lucidi.  
-Quello che ho detto, Vegeta. Mi trasferisco-   
Non avrebbe mai voluto sentire una cosa del genere, si sentì tradito, ma poteva davvero biasimarlo?   
Iniziò a sentire il naso pizzicare.  
-Mi lascerai da solo- mormorò il piccolo, stringendo i pugni e mantenendo lo sguardo basso. Frieza gli si inginocchiò davanti, afferrandogli il visino intristito e guardandolo negli occhi.  
-Guardami-   
Vegeta obbedì e osservò il volto dell’amico, soffermandosi sui lividi che ne decoravano la superficie candida.  
-Credi che me ne andrei se non fosse più che necessario?-  
Vegeta scosse la testa, mostrandogli una maturità fuori dal comune per un bambino della sua età. 

“Perché non posso proteggerti? Se fossi più grande lo farei"

-Quando ti trasferirai e dove andrai?-  
L’albino sospirò appena.  
-Non so dove andrò, ma ho un biglietto per il treno delle cinque del pomeriggio di giovedì. Da quel punto vedrò cosa fare-  
Il bambino si rese conto che avevano appena una settimana davanti a loro, prima di non rivederlo più, prima di perderlo.  
Si sentì come se il mondo gli crollasse addosso, sulle sue spalle fragili e piccole. Si rese conto che perdere Frieza sarebbe stato come perdere un arto, o peggio, come perdere una parte della sua vita.  
-Possiamo almeno… passare questi giorni insieme?- domandò con un filo di voce.  
Frieza si alzò.  
-Facciamo- gli porse la mano bianca che Vegeta afferrò prontamente -Tutto quello che vuoi, scimmietta-


	8. Chapter 8

Prompt: lavoro 

-Ti sei proprio messo in tiro- esclamò Vegeta, seduto sulla panchina accanto a Frieza, tenendo gli occhi fissi sulla valigia del più grande, avvolto in un impermeabile che copriva un elegante completo viola, il capo coperto da un cappello bianco.  
-Hai anche tagliato i capelli…-   
Frieza sorrise e accarezzò le ciocche corte e bianchissime.

_

-Sei una vergogna. Possibile che ancora non riesci a portare onore alla famiglia comportandoti come si deve?-   
Un pugno calò sul viso bianco del ragazzo, aprendogli un grosso squarcio sulla guancia, appena sotto l’occhio. La mano che lo aveva colpito gli afferrò I lunghi capelli sulla nuca, stringendolo forte e costringendolo a guardarlo.   
-Mi fai schifo- sussurrò suo fratello -Fai schifo anche a Cooler e a papà, ma non te lo dicono apertamente perché hanno troppa pena per te-  
Il ragazzo sputò un grumo di sangue misto a saliva sul volto dell’altro, sostenendo il suo sguardo, gli occhi gonfi e il viso tumefatto.   
-Il sentimento è reciproco- 

_

La voce metallica degli altoparlanti annunciò che il treno sarebbe arrivato entro pochi minuti e il cuore di Vegeta iniziò a battere più forte.   
Frieza si alzò molto lentamente e il bambino scese dalla panchina per seguirlo verso il numero corrispondente a quello della carrozza che segnava il biglietto.   
“Potrei anche lasciargli il mio numero di telefono… ma non voglio che niente mi tenga legato a questa vita. Anche perché il telefono usa e getta che ho in tasca non può certo essere considerato un buon mezzo di comunicazione.  
Più che trasferirmi per trovare lavoro sto scappando”  
-Devi promettermi una cosa, scimmietta- disse Frieza improvvisamente serio e il piccolo si fermò, mettendosi sull’attenti di fronte a lui. Il suo sguardo cadde inevitabilmente sui lividi ancora scuri che costellavano il suo volto quando il ragazzo si accovacciò davanti a lui.  
-Vivi la tua vita orgogliosamente. Non permettere mai a nessuno di dirti quello che devi fare o di costringerti a stare ai suoi ordini-   
Gli ticchettò sulla fronte con l’indice bianco e affusolato, scostando appena la frangetta folta e bruna.  
-Sii libero-   
Il rumore del treno che arrivava al binario si fece sempre più vicino e fu a quel punto che Vegeta strinse forte le labbra facendole diventare quasi bianche per via della pressione, afferrò il cappotto del ragazzo e premette forte le labbra sulle sue. Fu un contatto di pochissimi secondi ma bastò ad accendere un turbinio di emozioni in entrambi. Un bacio casto, impacciato e senza malizia, come solo un bambino di sette anni può fare, un bacio diverso da quello che si sarebbero scambiati due amanti in procinto di separarsi, ma che si avvicinava al suo significato.  
Vegeta si allontanò, rosso in volto fino alle orecchie, guardando l’espressione dell’altro, un misto tra lo sconvolto e l’ammirato.   
-E tu promettimi che non mi dimenticherai-  
Frieza gli posò nuovamente il dito sulla fronte e sorrise.  
-Come potrei?-   
Vegeta rimase immobile mentre Frieza saliva sul treno e non si mosse quando lo vide prendere posto appena due sedili più avanti rispetto a dove si trovava lui. Continuò a guardarlo mentre lo vedeva chiaramente coprirsi il viso con le mani delicate e prendere un lungo sospiro, come se stesse cercando di mantenere il controllo, non fece nulla mentre il treno iniziava a muoversi portandosi via l’unica sicurezza della sua breve vita. Non sapeva che anche Frieza provava la stessa cosa. Quel bambino era stato un punto fermo nella sua vita, un’ancora di salvezza vera e propria. Davvero, come avrebbe potuto dimenticarlo?  
Frieza lanciò un ultimo sguardo dietro di sé, per vedere Vegeta diventare un puntino sulla banchina, impassibile e tenebroso, mentre si portava il telefono all’orecchio e una voce rispondeva.  
-Zarbon- disse mentre si sfiorava le labbra con le dita e respirava ancora profondamente -sono appena partito-


	9. Chapter 9

Prompt: “Non sopporto le donne starnazzanti"

-Cabba, accidenti, ti vuoi sbrigare?-   
La voce squillante e forte di Caulifla risuonò nell’atrio ampio e colmo di gente dell’aeroporto.  
-Caulifla, ti prego non urlare, ci guardano tutti- il ragazzo la seguiva tenendo Kale per mano, mentre Vegeta li seguiva sbuffando.

“Non sopporto le donne starnazzanti. Anche Bulma era così, per quanto potessi amarla non poteva durare"

Si aggiustò il grosso zaino sulle spalle e si strinse nel cappotto, guardando i suoi tre compagni di viaggio. A guardarli da fuori non sembrava che avessero vent’anni, sembravano quasi dei bambini. Anche Vegeta aveva la loro stessa età, ma un carattere molto più riservato e meno esuberante, per cui spesso gli sembrava che dovesse fare da baby sitter a loro tre così come a Goku. Sbuffò al solo pensiero di dover raggiungere il suo compagno di corso nella prossima città, al di là del continente, dove avrebbero soggiornato tutti insieme, ma era sempre meglio che rimanere a trascorrere la pausa autunnale nel dormitorio dell’università. In fondo non era così male stare in loro compagnia, portavano una ventata di allegria nel suo animo malinconico.  
Avrebbe potuto godersi qualche ora in più di calma dal momento che il loro volo sembrava aumentare le mezz’ore di ritardo ogni quarto d’ora. Ormai il quadrante segnava un ritardo di quasi quattro ore.  
-Vegeta- Cabba lo chiamò avvicinandosi a lui con il suo zaino sulle spalle -Noi andiamo a fare un giro fuori, Caulifla sta per dare di matto-  
-Me ne sono accorto- borbottò l’altro, guardando in direzione delle ragazze, Kale teneva la mano di Caulifla nelle proprie e le posava dei delicati e timidi baci sulla guancia e sulle labbra.  
-Vuoi venire?- domandò il ragazzo e Vegeta strabuzzò gli occhi.   
-Dannazione, no! Non ne posso più di Caulifla, mi cerco un posto a sedere e mi rilasso un po’-  
Cabba rise imbarazzato. Avere una relazione poliamorosa con Kale e Caulifla lo faceva sentire realizzato e soddisfatto, ma iniziava a credere che forse Vegeta si sentiva a disagio a viaggiare con loro.  
Stava per dire qualcosa ma venne trascinato via da Caulifla e tutti e tre sparirono dalla vista di Vegeta che tirò un sospiro di sollievo, scompigliandosi i capelli e la frangetta nera. Si voltò a guardare le panchine e i sedili all’interno dell’aeroporto, constatando che erano quasi tutte piene.   
Si aggirò tra la gente, i bagagli e i bambini urlanti, cercando una sedia libera, mordendosi le labbra e osservando in giro, quando ad un tratto la sua attenzione venne catturata da qualcuno. In un angolo vicino al vetro, da cui si poteva scorgere il cielo buio, sulla sedia proprio di fronte ad esso, vide un uomo, coperto da un leggero cappotto chiaro, come se non avvertisse il freddo di quel luogo, un uomo bianco come la neve che, con sguardo quasi malinconico e triste, stava coprendo le sue labbra sottili e delicate con del rossetto nero, osservando il proprio riflesso in un piccolo specchio che teneva nella sua mano pallida, affusolata e dalle unghie smaltate di nero. I suoi capelli bianchissimi e dall’aspetto morbido, erano coperti da un cappello e a Vegeta parve di scorgere dell’ombretto sulle palpebre, che risaltava il colore rossastro delle iridi.  
Il ragazzo si ritrovò vicino a quella figura quasi spettrale come se le sue gambe si fossero mosse da sole.   
L’uomo alzò lo sguardo, sentendosi osservato e Vegeta abbozzò un sorriso.  
-Ehi, ragazzo di neve-   
L’espressione sul volto dell’albino rimase invariata, come se non provasse emozione alcuna, rimase fermo a fissarlo negli occhi ossidiana, con i suoi fiammeggianti, poi le labbra nere si curvarono leggermente all’insù e si tolse il cappello.  
-Oh… devo ammettere che sei…- cominciò alzandosi in piedi e ritrovandosi faccia a faccia con Vegeta -L’ultima persona che mi sarei aspettato di incontrare, scimmietta-   
Vegeta distolse lo sguardo, arricciando il naso.   
-Potrei dire la stessa cosa di te. Questa sedia è libera?- domandò indicando la sedia accanto a quella dove, fino a pochi secondi prima, era seduto Frieza che fece nuovamente un sorriso di cortesia.  
-Accomodati-   
Si sedettero l’uno accanto all’altro, in silenzio. 

“Credevo che avvicinandomi e parlandogli l’imbarazzo che provavo quando mi sono accorto che era davvero lui sarebbe sparito. Invece ora mi ritrovo a non sapere cosa dire"

Il più giovane guardò l’altro sistemare il rossetto nero nella propria tasca, assieme allo specchietto, mentre percorreva con lo sguardo la sua pelle bianca e glabra. Riuscì ad intravedere chiaramente una piccola cicatrice sulla sua guancia, quasi impercettibile.

“Un’altra persona non la noterebbe, ma io so dove guardare. Ho visto quel volto ferito un milione di volte durante il periodo in cui ci siamo visti, ricordo quasi tutti i tagli e le ferite che hanno deturpato quella distesa di neve…”

-Sono passati 12 anni- disse Frieza, senza preavviso, senza guardarlo. La sua voce era bassa, quasi femminile, molto delicata, tanto che a Vegeta risultò difficile capire cosa avesse detto, in mezzo a tutta la gente presente attorno a loro.  
-Ma vedo che hai mantenuto la tua promessa di non dimenticarmi- rispose Vegeta, facendolo ridacchiare.   
Ci fu qualche secondo di silenzio, durante il quale nessuno dei due osò guardare in faccia l’altro.  
-Io sono…- Frieza venne interrotto dalla voce degli altoparlanti, che riempì tutto l’atrio, facendo scattare sull’attenti i due, assieme a tutta la gente attorno a loro.


	10. Chapter 10

Prompt: “Non sei coerente”

“Buonanotte” disse Frieza avvicinandosi alla porta della sua stanza, mentre lanciava uno sguardo basso e furtivo verso Vegeta, in piedi nel lungo corridoio dell’hotel .   
-Si, buonanotte- gli rispose il più piccolo, iniziando a voltarsi per tornare nella sua stanza. 

“Non può essere una coincidenza”

Tutta quella situazione gli sembrava decisamente surreale. Ritrovare Frieza in aeroporto lo aveva lasciato confuso, poi era successo tutto così in fretta, il suo volo cancellato a causa di una turbolenza, lo scoprire che Frieza sarebbe salito sul suo stesso aereo, la compagnia aerea che per scusarsi del disagio aveva offerto ai passeggeri vitto e alloggio nell’hotel di fronte all’aeroporto… gli sembrò che Frieza si fosse allontanato apposta da lui per non ritrovarsi a fare la fila insieme per prenotare una stanza, tant’è che era rimasto indietro e Vegeta e i suoi compagni erano stati i primi a ricevere una stanza con due letti matrimoniali.  
Ma evidentemente il fatto aveva deciso di farli incontrare nuovamente una volta ottenute le rispettive stanze.

“Non ho mai creduto in stronzate come il destino o il filo rosso… ma mi rifiuto di credere che si tratti di coincidenze” 

Frieza stava per richiudere la porta dietro di sé quando si ritrovò Vegeta di fronte che, con sguardo calmo ed espressione rilassata, gli impediva di chiuderla del tutto, bloccandola con un piede.   
Frieza alzò sguardo e incontrò il suo.  
-Posso entrare?-   
Vegeta vide nuovamente un’espressione distaccata e fredda sul volto dell’altro, solo per un momento, la stessa che aveva assunto quando lo aveva visto in aeroporto. Il più grande sospirò, aprendo la porta ed invitandolo ad accomodarsi.  
-Perché fai così?-   
La domanda colse l’albino del tutto impreparato, tanto che sussultò appena, mentre richiudeva finalmente la porta della sua stanza.   
-Così come?- domandò a sua volta, lasciandosi la camicia viola, ben stretta sul petto magro e piccolo.  
-È come se volessi evitarmi. Ti metto in imbarazzo?- 

“La sua schiettezza e sincerità non sono cambiate nel tempo. È cresciuto ma ha mantenuto un carattere forte e fiero"

-Non sei molto coerente- andò avanti Vegeta, ma nel suo tono non c’era traccia di accuse.  
-Coerente?-   
-Se davvero avessi voluto evitarmi non ti saresti fatto problemi a fingere di non riconoscermi la prima volta… perché fai così?-   
Frieza si passò una mano tra i capelli bianchi tirati all’indietro e sospirò, andando poi verso la scrivania della stanza, togliendosi la giacca che indossava sopra la camicia.  
-Ti confesso che ci avevo pensato, all’inizio- piegò delicatamente la giacca sulla sedia.  
-Ma non sarebbe stato giusto. In fondo ti avevo promesso che non ti avrei dimenticato-   
Vegeta rimase immobile, le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni, apparentemente rilassato.  
-Vorrei solo conoscerti, ora che sei cresciuto, voglio dire- affermò il bruno.

“Vorrei conoscerti anch’io, scimmietta. Ma con che faccia potrei riallacciare i rapporti con te?”

Frieza ridacchiò.  
-Parli come se tu fossi rimasto bambino-   
-Non l’ho mai detto. Se vorrai potrai conoscere anche me-

“Stai dimostrando una calma e una maturità che non mi sarei mai aspettato. Quanti anni hai ora, Vegeta? Dovrebbero essere venti… è un’età particolare”

-Mi piacerebbe sapere dove sei stato, che cos’hai fatto da quando te ne sei andato…-

“Che idea ti eri fatto di me, Vegeta? Potrei dirtelo, potrei raccontarti che quando sono andato via sono stato ospitato da Zarbon, un ragazzo di buona famiglia che mi seguiva quando… quando facevo spettacoli su internet, offrendo spunti artistici su varie piattaforme.  
Mi ha fatto diverse donazioni in denaro, si potrebbe dire che sia stato lui a permettermi di andare via”

-Se hai trovato un buon lavoro…-

“Come potrei dirti che quello che mi fa stare bene è fare la drag queen nei locali di lusso? Non me ne vergogno, ma mi spaventa che tu possa pensare male di me. Sai che sto anche studiando per prendere una laurea in economia?”

Vegeta si morse un labbro.

“Vorrei conoscerti anch’io, Vegeta. Sei stato una parte fondamentale della mia vita… e ti ho lasciato solo"

-Come riesci non provare rancore?- domandò seccamente Frieza, cogliendo di sorpresa il bruno.

“Mi piacerebbe sapere se hai ancora un rapporto con tuo padre… che scuola hai frequentato? Ora cosa stai facendo? Studi o lavori?”

-Davvero vuoi riallacciare i rapporti con me… anche se me ne sono andato?- 

“Mi rendo conto che sei maturato, sei più sveglio, non sei più un bambino. Che hobby hai, Vegeta? Hai mai fatto l’amore? Sai, col tempo ho capito che mi piacciono gli uomini, che non era una “fase"… Scommetto che le donne farebbero follie per uno come te"

Frieza sospirò pesantemente e si mise le mani dietro la schiena.  
-L'hai detto tu, no?- riprese Vegeta -Non te ne saresti andato se non fosse stato più che necessario-  
Mosse qualche passo in avanti.  
-Devo ammettere che sono stato male, all’inizio. Ero arrabbiato, ma col tempo, crescendo e vedendo la situazione in casa mia come mutava… anche io avrei fatto la stessa cosa-   
Vegeta continuava a tenere le mani in tasca e gli occhi fissi sul viso dell’altro, malinconico, poco sereno o tranquillo.   
Frieza evitò il suo sguardo per un momento, percependo il senso di colpa farsi largo prepotente in lui.  
-Mi sono mantenuto orgoglioso e fiero, come mi avevi chiesto e sono andato avanti-   
Gli si avvicinò ancora un po’ e Frieza rimase immobile, indeciso se indietreggiare o meno, fino a quando si ritrovarono l’uno di fronte all’altro a pochi centimetri di distanza.   
-Ma, se tu sei d’accordo, mi piacerebbe riprendere da dove ci siamo lasciati-   
Frieza non avrebbe mai creduto di poter avvampare in quel modo, ma le parole di Vegeta lo avevano emozionato all’inverosimile. Inaspettate e sincere, continuava ad essere in grado di spiazzarlo con la sua franchezza. Non ci pensò due volte ad annullare la distanza che c’era tra le loro labbra, baciandolo come se non avesse aspettato altro che questo. Sentì le dita di Vegeta insinuarsi tra i suoi capelli bianchi, stringendoli mentre ricambiava il bacio con ardore, mugolando appena.   
Le labbra del più giovane si spostarono sul collo dell’altro, all’inizio con delicatezza e dolcezza, come se stesse cercando di capire se Frieza avesse qualcosa in contrario con quello che stava facendo, ma osservò solo reazioni di compiacimento e complicità, per cui non si fece problemi a continuare la sua esplorazione.  
Le mani di Frieza afferrarono il volto di Vegeta e lo portarono a guardarlo negli occhi.

“Mi sei mancato così tanto" 

Questa volta fu Vegeta a baciarlo per primo, mentre Frieza alzava la felpa grigia del compagno, accarezzando la sua pelle abbronzata e calda con le proprie mani fredde e delicate.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa è ufficialmente la prima long che porto a termine. Fin'ora avevo scritto solo raccolte di storie quasi sconnesse tra loro (l'unica long che ho finito in realtà conta tre capitoli, perciò non la tengo nemmeno in considerazione)
> 
> Grazie a chiunque abbia dato una possibilità a questa cosuccia iniziata quasi per caso, un grazie in particolare a Kamy e Lesley
> 
> Alla prossima

Prompt: peccati immortali 

“Il piccolo entrò in casa a fatica, reggendo in mano una grossa busta colma di ingredienti: farina, lievito, aroma per dolci, panna da cucina e anche un cesto di fragole. A Vegeta non era servito molto tempo per capire che Frieza aveva un debole per i dolci, perciò preparargliene uno gli era sembrata l’idea migliore del mondo. Almeno sarebbe stato sicuro che avrebbe apprezzato il dono.  
Come previsto suo padre non era in casa, per cui si mise subito all’opera trascinando le buste nella piccola cucina, recuperando il foglio stropicciato su cui aveva abbozzato la ricetta. Salì sullo sgabello per arrivare al piano da cucina e iniziò a pesare meticolosamente gli ingredienti.   
-Ma riuscirò a mescolare il tutto a mano?- si domandò a voce alta. Si guardò intorno alla ricerca di una frusta o un robot per mescolare, ma già sapeva che non avrebbe trovato nulla.  
Sbuffò e si tirò su le maniche della maglietta e ruppe le uova nella ciotola unendo lo zucchero, l’olio e, poco a poco, la farina, mescolando velocemente con una forchetta.   
Seguì alla perfezione tutti i passaggi della ricetta, accendendo il forno e guardando crescere l’impasto, orgoglioso della sua creazione. Sorrise fiero e, non senza fatica, preparò la crema con cui avrebbe farcito e ricoperto la torta, decorandola poi con le fragole.   
Avrebbe fatto un lavoro stupendo!”

-Ah!- esclamò Vegeta, facendo scattare la mano lontano dal coltello con cui stava affettando le fragole.  
Avrebbe dovuto prevedere che si sarebbe distratto di nuovo. Succedeva sempre così quando preparava quella particolare torta, ormai da anni, il ricordo della prima volta in cui l’aveva preparata, a sette anni, sempre per Frieza e per ripagare un debito che in realtà era superfluo.  
Vegeta afferrò velocemente uno strofinaccio dal tavolo della cucina e si pulì il taglietto che si era procurato e poi tornò verso la penisola dove aveva poggiato la frutta e la crema.  
In cucina riusciva a sentirsi a suo agio, così come in palestra, quando combatteva e insegnava tecniche di autodifesa a persone più deboli si lui, in modo che fossero in grado di proteggere se stessi e gli altri. Ma la cucina era il suo regno, in casa loro, si destreggiava tra ingredienti di tutti i tipi, mestoli, pentole e padelle.

“La gola è uno dei peccati immortali”

Sembrava proprio che il suo fidanzato fosse un peccatore sotto tutti gli aspetti, ne erano consapevoli entrambi. Lanciò un’occhiata verso il corridoio sentendo dei passi trascinati e vedendo comparire Frieza, con addosso i boxer e la sua giacca preferita, la pelle bianca costellata di segni di morsi e succhiotti, soprattutto sulle gambe e sul collo, i capelli erano scompigliati e i riflessi violetti contrastavano la luminosità della sua pelle.  
-Credevo avresti dormito tutto il giorno- lo salutò sarcastico il bruno, aggrottando la fronte spaziosa, ricevendo un mugugno come risposta.   
-Sono in vacanza, finalmente- disse l’albino camminando pesantemente verso di lui aggirando la penisola.  
-Ho il diritto di fare quello che voglio-   
Vegeta ridacchiò guardandolo di soppiatto mentre finiva di tagliare le fragole, mischiandole poi con la crema e la panna. Frieza gli fu dietro in pochi secondi e prese a baciargli la nuca, abbracciandogli il petto e palpando i muscoli sodi e marmorei nascosti dalla sottile maglietta di cotone.  
-Tra poco si mangia, tra un quarto d’ora tolgo l’arrosto dal forno. Non vuoi lasciarmi finire il dessert?-   
Vegeta smise di mescolare la panna e si girò verso il compagno, accarezzandogli il petto, lasciato scoperto dalla giacca, mentre Frieza lo guardava malizioso, gli occhi ancora assonnati.   
-Preferisco mangiare te- si andò a sedere sulla penisola, aprendo le gambe e accogliendo Vegeta tra esse.  
-Un quarto d’ora basta e avanza- mormorò attirando a sé il bruno e baciandolo con foga.  
Vegeta sapeva che Frieza peccava di gola, ira e soprattutto lussuria, non era perfetto, come non lo era stata e non lo era la loro vita, ma era la /loro/ vita, la loro casa e la loro relazione.   
Un delizioso profumo di arrosto iniziò a riempire la cucina mentre Frieza divorava il collo di Vegeta con la bocca, pensando a godersi quelle settimane di lontananza dal lavoro assieme a lui.  
Vegeta aprì gli occhi mentre lo baciava e lo osservò.  
Era tutto perfetto.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensavate fosse finita?   
> Anche io, in realtà, ma il numero 11 non mi piace e sentivo di dover aggiungere qualcosa per chiarire certi punti che non avevo affrontato bene durante la storia.  
> Ora è finita davvero, però ♡

12\. Segreti non condivisi 

Una mano stretta a pugno si avvicina al mio volto, colpendomi per l’ennesima volta. Mi sento come se la mia anima fosse separata dal corpo, perché non percepisco né il dolore né il solito sapore ferroso del sangue. Vengo scaraventato a terra e sovrastato dal corpo possente di mio fratello Chill, che mi guarda da sopra con disgusto.  
-Sei proprio una nullità, fratellino-

Perché mi fa questo? È per via della mia malattia? Sono solo albino, non un appestato. O è perché sono cagionevole di salute? Credete che valga meno di voi solo perché sono leggermente… diverso? È perché mi piace truccarmi? È perché sono il più piccolo?  
Perché?

Credo sia per tutti i motivi citati, ma ancora non me ne capacito. Ce la metto tutta ma ad ogni passo avanti che faccio vengo spinto indietro da voi.  
Ricevo un’altra scarica di pugni e sento la testa leggera. Sposto gli occhi da mio fratello alla mia sinistra e riesco ad intravedere le sagome di mio padre e Cooler. Mi fissano impassibili, so che non hanno intenzione di aiutarmi, rimangono immobili a guardarmi mentre mi sgretolo. La loro omertà mi ferisce molto più delle percosse, contribuisce a sgretolarmi più dei pugni.  
Sono diverso, ma non merito di essere trattato in questo modo. Io valgo molto di più.  
Chill viene colpito alla testa da un pugno, una piccola mano cala pesantemente sul mio aguzzino con l’intenzione di aiutarmi. Faccio appena in tempo a vedere il piccolo viso di Vegeta, le guance rosse e un’espressione fiera, per poi ritrovarmi con una pistola tra le mani, in piedi, che punto contro mio fratello.   
Tutto il senso di angoscia che provavo fino a poco fa è svanito.  
Cerco Vegeta con gli occhi e lui mi guarda, piccolo ma forte e mi si avvicina per mettersi accanto a me.

“Premi il grilletto” 

___ 

Frieza sentì chiaramente che stava per riprendere conoscenza, ma sapeva anche cosa avrebbe comportato la cosa.   
Il suo corpo non rispondeva alla sua mente, come al solito. Rimase immobile, respirando regolarmente, assicurandosi di tenere gli occhi ben chiusi. Si concentrò sul respiro.

“Inizia a contare. Uno, due, tre…”

Si concentrò sulle sensazioni fisiche, il materasso a contatto con la schiena sudata, i capelli scompigliati le cui ciocche scendevano morbide sulla fronte. Cercò di resistere alla tentazione di aprire gli occhi. Contrastare le paralisi del sonno che seguivano i suoi incubi non era facile, ma aveva fiducia nelle sue capacità. Doveva concentrarsi e non aprire gli occhi perché in caso contrario avrebbe potuto vedere qualcosa di spiacevole. Mostri, creature orribili che di andavano ad aggiungere alla sensazione di oppressione che stava provando, tremenda e negativa.

“Concentrati, inspira, espira. Cinquantasette, cinquantotto…”

Non oppose resistenza all’immobilità del suo corpo, ma fu felice di vedere che poco dopo iniziava a riacquistare il controllo. Mosse lentamente le dita, chiudendo le mani a pugno e provando a muovere la testa, lasciando andare la sensazione di panico che gli pressava il petto. Si puntellò appena sui gomiti e riaprì lentamente gli occhi, sempre concentrandosi sulle sensazioni fisiche: il lenzuolo leggero che gli copriva il ventre, il vento fresco sulla pelle nuda, fece schioccare la lingua sul palato e inspirò a fondo, sbattè più volte le palpebre per poi rimettersi disteso, a fissare il soffitto.   
Si morse l’interno della guancia e diede una rapida occhiata a Vegeta, steso di fianco a lui che gli dava le spalle, la schiena marchiata da segni delle sue unghie, ancora freschi di poche ore, e poi scese lentamente dal letto, leggero come un gatto, infilandosi i boxer al buio della stanza, illuminata solo dai deboli raggi della luna, che filtravano dalla finestra aperta.  
Uscì dalla stanza socchiudendo la porta per evitare di far cigolare la maniglia e afferrò una coperta dal divano una volta giunto in salotto, avvolgendosela addosso.   
Ripensò al sogno che aveva fatto poco prima mentre sceglieva le erbe dai barattoli di vetro: camomilla, valeriana e lavanda. Non gli capitava da molto tempo che i fantasmi del suo passato si ripresentassero a lui disturbando il suo sonno, si era quasi convinto che fossero spariti, andati via per sempre, dissolti… ma non poteva cancellare quello che aveva fatto e che era successo. Si soffermò a guardare l’acqua riscaldarsi mentre pensava ai momenti dolorosi e bui che aveva vissuto da ragazzo, con una famiglia troppo impegnata a conservare le apparenze per accorgersi di lui. Sapeva che sia suo padre che suo fratello fingevano di non vedere. Frieza ad un certo punto aveva smesso di domandarsi perché suo fratello maggiore lo odiasse tanto, così come il resto dei suoi parenti.   
Semplicemente era piccolo, fragile, diverso e quindi indegno di far parte della famiglia.   
Sospirò mentre spegneva il gas e immergeva le foglie essiccate nell’acqua. Dopo essersene andato aveva tagliato tutti i ponti con le persone che lo avevano cresciuto, aveva gettato via la sua vecchia sim e aveva fatto perdere le sue tracce. Dopo anni di relazione con Vegeta ancora non se la sentiva di rivelargli che, poco prima di uscire di casa per prendere il treno, aveva avuto uno scontro violento con Chill, quello che poi sarebbe stato l’ultimo, non si sentiva di rivelargli che aveva goduto nello spingerlo contro lo spigolo del tavolo con tutta la sua forza, non gli aveva detto che era scappato di casa lasciando suo fratello riverso sul pavimento e che se ne era andato senza sapere se fosse vivo, in coma o svenuto, non voleva rivelargli di aver provato un piacere immenso nel vedere quel bastardo con la testa bucata e grondante di sangue.  
Strinse i pugni e si versò l’infuso di erbe rilassanti e calmanti nella tazza, aggiungendo due zollette di zucchero, mentre afferrava il pc dal divano e se lo portava sul balcone, sedendosi sul piccolo divanetto. Si massaggiò le tempie, decidendo che era il momento di affrontare i fantasmi del suo passato, per cui prese un sorso di tisana cliccando sull’icona del motore di ricerca sullo schermo, iniziando a digitare.  
Ecco qui, i segreti non condivisi che venivano allo scoperto, anni di vita perduta che venivano rivelati si fronte a lui. Come poteva confessarli a Vegeta?  
D’altronde nemmeno lui gli aveva raccontato tutta la verità. Frieza sapeva che Vegeta aveva semplicemente lasciato casa di suo padre una volta capito che non si sarebbe disintossicato dall’alcool, ma non sapeva che mano a mano che il tempo passava aveva iniziato a sfogare la sua rabbia da ubriachezza su suo figlio. Vegeta non gli aveva detto che una volta raggiunti i dodici anni aveva iniziato a rispondere alle botte di suo padre, ma senza molto successo. Non voleva che Frieza pensasse che era debole, anche perché quello che Vegeta aveva desiderato di più per tanto tempo era proteggerlo, ed essere in grado di proteggere se stesso.  
Ad un certo punto anche lui era andato via, trovandosi un lavoro, lavorando giorno e notte facendo turni massacranti per poter pagare un tetto sopra la testa e per raccogliere i soldi necessari per continuare gli studi. Gli aveva detto, però, di non sapere come stesse suo padre, se fosse vivo, se si fosse rimesso in sesto o se gli fosse esploso il fegato. Non gli importava affatto!  
Avevano raccontato la verità solo in parte, omettendo dettagli particolar che ancora non si sentivano in grado di condividere, facendoli rimanere segregati nei loro ricordi e nelle loro menti.  
Mentre Frieza leggeva le notizie che passava sullo schermo del pc, sorseggiando la tisana dalla tazza, Vegeta lo raggiunse sul balcone ancora assonnato, sedendosi accanto a lui, coprendo i loro corpi con una coperta. L’albino non si scompose più di tanto: Vegeta era abituato alle sue paralisi del sonno e ai suoi incubi, col tempo aveva imparato che Frieza aveva bisogno di stare per conto suo dopo quegli episodi, così si limitava a raggiungerlo, ovunque si trovasse, solo per stargli vicino, in silenzio, con la testa poggiata sulla spalla e i capelli che gli solleticavano la guancia.   
I loro volti erano illuminati dalla luce della luna e dalla luce dello schermo, su cui erano aperte diverse finestre di internet, articoli, interviste su cui spiccava il nome della facoltosa famiglia di cui, un tempo faceva parte anche Frieza. Lanciò un’occhiata verso Vegeta, che sonnecchiava pigramente accanto a lui e prese un altro sorso della sua bevanda rilassante.  
Forse avrebbero continuato a convivere con i loro segreti, forse un giorno li avrebbero condivisi, nessuno dei due lo sapeva.  
Forse non era tutto così perfetto, ma andava bene così.


End file.
